Renesme and Jacob's Story
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: All I can feel is joy. An unbelievable amount of happiness strikes me. His deep voice always captivates me from the second I hear it. His black eyes are mesmerizing. His mere presence sent my mind whirling. That’s what happens when he’s around.
1. The Movie

A/N: New Story!! Hello readers! Thx for reading my new story, You ROCK. Hope you like it!! 

A/N 2: Please review, I'm starting a new thing with all my stories, 4 reviews minimum for the next chapter to be posted. I mean come on the number is so small you can totally top that!! 

**Renesme's POV**

All I can feel is joy. An unbelievable amount of happiness strikes me. His deep voice always captivates me from the second I hear it. His black eyes are mesmerizing. His mere presence sent my mind whirling. That's what happens when he's around.

But, he didn't know that, of course. We were just supposed to be friends. Well, friends was a bit of an understatement but I can't think of another word for it, right now. _Soul mates_. That's more like it. But, to him, he was just my big brother and I was just his cute little sister.

* * *

Hi, I'm Renesme Cullen. I'm six and a half years old and daughter to a pair of vampires, a niece of four more vampires and a granddaughter to another two. I'm a hybrid breed. That's how I think of my self, an unnatural occurrence. Half vampire, half human. I am freak of nature. The dictionary definition of insanity.

I'm in love with Jacob Black. Our family friend. Now, you might be thinking, Renesme, you are four how can you be in love.' Well, yes technically I am four, but physically, mentally, and emotionally I am 15 and 1/2 years old. Of course, Jacob is much older than me, but he loves me like the greatest big brother. He says I'm the best little sister anyone could ask for. I beg to differ. I was the family nuisance. I only caused trouble. First, my mother almost dies by giving birth to me. And then second, I start a massive world vampire 'war'. Not to mention standing next to Jacob, (or anyone else in my family for that matter,), I'm extremely dull in appearance _and_ personality.

Right now, my family, Jacob, and I lived in northern Alaska. We moved here when I was about two. I loved it here. The fresh air was fantastic and there was plenty of space to run, which was ,apart from spending time with Jacob, my favorite thing to do. I loved the wind in my long hair and I loved just being free. Detaching myself from the complex world that surrounded me and just clearing my head.

Currently everyone was out on a hunting trip and I was at home with Jake. We had our annual Friday movie night. Unlike the rest of my family I was fascinated with movies. They tended to connect with me. I just loved them. Especially when I watched them with Jacob.

"What movie you wanna watch tonight?" Jacob asked, as he walked over to sit on the couch next to me. He had a humongous bowl of buttered popcorn in his left hand and a can of Pepsi in the other.

"I don't know, what have we not watched yet?" I questioned.

"Well," he said while getting up again to walk over the large plasma screen. He went to the side of the TV to the extensive amount of DVD's all placed alphabetically on their shelves."There's....The Secret Garden, The Knowing, The Pursuit of Happiness-"

"Oh, oh, oh!" I exclaimed. "That one, that one."

"Okay, okay." He replied. He took the DVD case from the shelf and opened it. He placed the DVD in the player and hit play.

We spent the next hour watching intently. After a while I got a little sleepy. I grabbed the white fleece blanket from behind me while stretching out. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder and he brought his arm around mine.

After another half an hour or I started to cry. It was so sad. They were a homeless family. I felt bad for all the things I had. My house, my family, my friends, my possessions. My thoughts were cut when Jacob's hand strokes my cheek, wiping away my tears. His warm hand felt great against my skin.I turned to look up at his face. His eyes were on the movie. I just stared. He was just so beautiful.

I turned to look back at the movie. Jacob hand still on my face. Another sad scene came on a few more silent tears escaped. Jacob turned to face me and I looked back up at him.

"It's okay." He said, soothingly. His arms gently rubbed my arm and his finger caught a few more of my tears.

Just at that moment, my parents walked in the room. Hand in hand, they stopped to look at us. Bella seemed to be trying to restrain my father as a low growl erupted from him. Jacob automatically released me and sat me up on the couch.

"Sorry, Edward." Jacob said immediatly.

"No apologize necessary Jacob." My mom replied.

I turned back to the screen. My dad always did this. Can't I just have one moment with Jacob. Not like things would have gotten any further. Jacob was just comforting me.

That's it! I told myself.


	2. The Pond

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Arial Narrow"; panose-1:2 11 5 6 2 2 2 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**I am so amazingly sorry that it took so long to update this; I hope I didn't loose all my fans. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

As I lay in bed as I thought about him. Jacob was so perfect. I didn't deserve his friendship and I needed not to want his love that I craved. I started to cry as I stared at my sky blue bedroom walls. The tears continued to run down my face and onto my light pink down comforter. It was the same quilt I had when I was little, no matter how much I wanted to be treated like an adult I still wanted to hold onto my childhood, the small piece of childhood that I have.

I continued to cry myself to sleep. Into dreams of when I was just a baby, from birth to the minutes after when I first saw Jacob. He had this expression on his face when I met him that could not be paralleled. I didn't quite understand the look then, I still don't.

That bright light streaming through the curtains woke me. I lifted my head of the pillow and felt a little light-headed. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and stood up.

"Renesme." My dad called.

"Coming." I replied while walking to the door.

The first thing I saw when I stepped down the stairs was Jacob, of course. He was always the first one I saw when I woke up. I walked over to him and he took me in a huge hug.

"Good Morning, Nessie."

"Hey, Jacob." I greeted him. "You know if I was human I would be suffocating right now."

"Oh, "He said, letting me go. "Sorry."

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen toward my parents. My mother and him were kissing passionately.

"Ew!"

"Oh," My mom said surprised. "Good morning Renesme. Jacob." She nodded toward him.

"You guys really need to save that for when I'm asleep."

My dad laughed but mom looked like she would be blushing if she could. I walked to the refrigerator and got out some eggs.

"Your gonna eat human today? My dad asked.

"Yeah," I replied while walking over to the stovetop with a frying pan in my hand.

"Okay, well your mother and I are going hunting."

"See ya." I replied.

My mom piped in, "I don't want to leave you all by yourself."

"Jacob's here." I pointed it.

Dad started to growl but mom gave him a quick elbow in the stomach.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, sweetie." Mom told me, as she came over to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, mommy."

They walked over to the back door as I sat down at the dining room table with a glass of orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs in my hands. Jacob sat down next to me.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Jacob questioned.

I swallowed, "You wanna go swimming."

"Sure."

Jacob and I always went out to a small pond in the woods. It was beautiful there, the wildflowers were absolutely stunning and the water was clear and shining from the sun.

I finished my meal and set the dishes in the sink, "You ready now?"

"Yep!"

"K, let me go get my swimsuit."

"Oh, yeah, me too."

I headed up the stairwell and into my room. I stepped over to my dresser Alice always had stocked. The third drawer had all my swimsuits. I sifted through them to find one big enough for my growing size and was surprised when I found a bikini. I'd never worn one around Jacob before. I would probably look absolutely hideous in it but……mine as well give it a try.

I took the two piece out of the drawer and slipped into it, I looked into my full length mirror on my wall as I pulled my long locks into a pony tail. I actually didn't look _that_ bad. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and went out to meet Jake in the forest.

I stepped through the trees to see the pond. The sun was shining and my skin glistened, not like the rest of my family of course but enough for any human to notice. I looked up from my skin to see Jacob staring at me from the opposite side of the water. He was lying down in the grass waiting for me.

He was in his swimsuit and he was absolutely beautiful. I ran around the edges of the pond to lie next to him. He was still staring at me, I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head trying to clear it, "Oh, um, nothing." He quickly turned around.

"No, what is it." I asked standing up to walk slowly into the water.

He looked up at my face, "you're beautiful."

"Not in comparison." I mumbled under my breath.

I walked deeper into the water and it was up to my stomach. I turned back around to look at him and he was walking into the water to come and join me. When he got close I splashed him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and then playfully splashed me back.

We sent on for hours until finally I was tired. I got out of the water and lay my towel out on the grass and looked up at the sky. He came to lie next to me and he grabbed my hand.

I looked over to him as he spoke, "you really are."

"Am what?"

"Beautiful."

I blushed and looked away. He took my face in his hand and moved it so I had to look at him.

"I know what you think of yourself, Nessie. You don't even know how wonderful you are."

I couldn't speak I just stared into his eyes. I held onto his hand tighter and let my face fall into he hand. He smiled and then abruptly let me go and sat up.

"Umm, why don't we – uh, go back now?"

"O….kay." I responded and grabbed my towel.

We walked back to the house and my parents were home. I walked in the door and my mother and father were there.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hello, Ne—" He turned to me and gave me a once over.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Oh, me and Jake went to the pond……"

"We need to talk." My dad told me.

My mom added, "Jake why don't you go see Billy, this won't take long."

Jake turned to look at me and then back to my mom.

"Okay." He said.

**Okay, please explore the realm of Reviewing. It's a thrill that can not be matched. Aka, review. I need _6 reviews_ to continue.**


	3. The Talk No Not THE Talk!

**Wow! I got a lot of reviews (6) fast so I'm gonna raise the bar! I need 8 reviews to continue, and I also need you guys to review ( I need for her to get 2 reviews) one of my friend's stories (They're awesome). Her author name is: GetYourOwnEdward5678. She's got two humors and then a more serious story. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh, and I know I said differently before but Renesme is technically 6, and she looks like a 16 and ½ year old.**

**RPOV**

As Jake went to walk back out the back door I looked back at him. His expression was curious and a little worried. I didn't really understand.

"Let's go to our house?" My mom suggested.

"Okay." I responded, even though my dad was the one who was probably supposed to answer.

They walked right past me hand in hand. I followed beside my mom. She was looking forward but my dad was staring at me. I just kept walking.

Once over the river and into the house they led me to my room. I sat down on my bed large bed and scooted up to lean against the pillow, my leg crossed. Mom sat on the edge of the bed while Dad got the chair from my desk and came to sit a foot or two away from the bed.

I looked at him expectantly; I didn't really understand why we were here. He snorted as he read my thoughts.

"What? I don't," I snapped at him.

"What?" My mom questioned, Mom was constantly confused when dad used his power.

"Nothing, "Dad told her, he looked back at me, "Let's get to the point."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Jacob." He told me sharply there was a hint of disgust in his voice.

Oh, this was about Jacob. I didn't really see what he had anything to do with this whole family meeting. As Jacob was mentioned, my thoughts drifted to me and Jacob at the pond…when he said I was beautiful. I remembered how much I wanted to be closer to him at that moment.

"Renesme!" My dad scolded.

I ignored him and turned to my mother, "Mom, could you?" She knew what I wanted. Whenever my dad got a little too personal she would block me off from him. I felt a warm blanket come over me.

"Thanks."

She nodded toward me.

My dad almost screamed, "You're not helping Bella!"

That's weird, I thought, my dad never yelled at Mom...._ever_. I looked at her face and she looked ashamed and greatly hurt at the same time. Dad's face calmed and he came to sit by her on the bed. He lowered his head to whisper something in her ear that was too low for me to hear but her face lightened up considerably.

"Could we get on with this please?"

"Yeah, "My mom responded. I felt my mind exposed again and I frowned at her.

Dad went back to his chair and spoke calmly, "I see that you're growing up at bit but… there is no need for…." He gestured to the swimsuit I was still wearing.

I blushed hugely.

My mom spoke up seeing I was embarrassed, "You know that's not what's bothering you, Edward." She said it so low I wasn't exactly sure those were the correct words.

"Right, " He started, " Well……Renesme, there is something you need to know and I'm not sure I'm not the right person to tell you it, I know that you have known Jacob for...well…forever and he's been your best friend of course, but well….."

My mom picked up the slack, "You're only six Renesme, so there is no need to rush things." Of, course dad told her about how I felt for Jacob. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Oh, I know that." I told her, it's not like there was anything to rush, a one-sided relationship.

"Well, there are of course more specifics to this but, Jacob feels greatly for you, "She reached to my hold my hand, "he'll let you just how much when he's ready. Me and your father are gonna go have a little chat with him, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I was still a little dazed from, 'Jacob feels greatly for you', what exactly does that mean.

My father stood up and put the wooden chair back under my desk and walked to the door. He held it open for my mom. She walked through and he shut the door behind him.

Leaving me to think, privately.

JPOV

I walked back to the woods and sat on a large rock nearby. I wonder what they were telling her. That she couldn't be with- oh no. Would they explain imprinting? No, no, no, no, they couldn't do that, they _wouldn't_. I had it all planned out, how I was gonna approach her, exactly what I was gonna say, and when I was going to say, preferably when she was older, much older.

Of, course she was so much older now, but not old enough. I couldn't think about her _that_ way for a long time. I didn't have anything sorted out, boy I was a mess. I mean, What if she didn't love me back? What if she thought of me as nothing more than a friend? What if she thought I was some messed up idiot who loved her unconditionally when she was just an infant? I wasn't ready for her to know. That was obvious.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I saw Edward and Bella walking across the meadow. I didn't get up but just let Edward sit next to me on the cold hard boulder. Bella stayed standing.

"I'm going to go back to the main house. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She told him.

"Yeah." He spoke back.

She gave him a quick kiss and then ran off to her vampire buds. I looked up at Edward as I realized he's been reading my thoughts.

"We didn't tell her."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

He chuckled lightly and then got all serious again, "Well, I wanted to talk to you Jacob."

Now that I knew Nessie was still in the dark I lighted up, "Shoot."

"Well, I was gonna ask when you were planning on telling her."

"Oh, um, not for a while a guess, why?"

"Good, I just, don't think she can handle it just yet." His voice gave away something he didn't want me to know.

"That's not it."

"Yeah, "He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I know that you will take very good care of her Jacob but, I'm not quite ready to let go of my baby girl."

"Oh."

"Don't take it the wrong way." He added.

"I didn't."

"Okay, well before you tell her could you give me and Bella a little heads up, I have some tips on what to tell her."

"Sure, sure."

"K, well I'm going to get back."

"Bye."

As he walked away I stood up from the rock. I mumbled, "Overprotective vampire father."

I could hear a small laugh.

**So, there it is. Just to remind you, I ned 8 reviews for this story and 2 for my friend GetYourOwnEdward5678. I'm not continueing without those two things accomplished. REVIEW!!**


	4. The Makeover

**Chapter 5!!**

RPOV

I lay in bed for a few hours after our little 'chat', trying to make sense of it all. I hate when my parents are so cryptic, always keeping me in the dark, only giving little clues to a mystery that drive me even more insane. As I continued to trace the thread patterns on my blanket there was a knock on the door.

"Renesme, are you okay?" My mom asked. Her voice seemed worried and concerned.

I didn't respond.

"Renesme?" She called again.

"I'm going to sleep." I told her.

"Okay, well I'll be at the main house if you need me."

"Okay, goodnight mommy."

"Night, sweetheart."

That's what I loved about being half-human, I still needed sleep. So, even if I wasn't tired I could use sleep as an excuse to be by myself, quiet and thoughtful. I listened to her footsteps as she walked out the door and across the forest floor.

I moved on to more thoughts of Jacob, his thick, black hair, his warm, smooth russet skin, and his eyes……………I eventually fell into an easy sleep, with Jacob's face on my mind.

************************************************************************

I woke the next morning and quickly got out of bed and went to the window. The sun was directly above in the sky. Wow, I don't think I've ever slept this late.

As I took in the nature around me I saw a larger movement in the trees. I turned my head to look at it, Jacob emerged from the woods without a shirt. I guessed he had just come back from a little 'wolf time'. I watched as he went to a small little hill farther away. He laid on his back in the grass and stared at the clouds. I was disappointed when I tried to see his face but realized that it was too far away.

A small tap from the door behind me made me jump.

"Renesme," It was Alice, "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I didn't turn as she walked through the door and closed it behind her. She came to my side and followed my gaze. She chuckled a little and I turned to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well," She was hesitant, "I was just wondering if I could give you a makeover."

I sighed. A makeover, well I guess it couldn't be too bad. "Sure, Alice."

"Yeah!" She was jumping up and down and clapping her hands, typical Alice. She grabbed my hand and towed me to my overly large walk-in closet.

I gasped as I walked into the room. Apparently Alice had done some shopping. There were clothes hanging on thousands of hangers. I just stared.

"I was at the mall yesterday and I picked up a few things." She explained.

I just looked at her.

She continued, "I have the perfect thing for you."

She ran over to the far corner and pulled out the most beautiful dress. It was a white sundress, strapless, it had a small line of lace at the end and it reached just above the knee. There was another lace band below the bust line and it the skirt puffed slightly.

"It's beautiful, Alice."

"I know!" She said excitedly. "Okay, you change while and then meet me by the bathroom mirror."

I just nodded. I walked across the room and she handed me the dress. As she walked out of the closet and closed the door I removed the hanger. I slipped the absolutely stunning dress over my body and walked out to meet her.

She had the whole bathroom counter covered with a bunch of assorted from God knows where. I walked over to her and she smiled approvingly at me.

"Okay, sit here." She pointed to a tall stool in front of her.

************************************************************************

After what felt like hours of my Barbie makeover Alice finally declared she was finished. She moved out of the way so I could see my reflection in the mirror. I jumped off the stool and turned to the mirror. My look was simple. My long bronze hair was in its usual curls but the front of both sides was pulled out of my face. My eyes were touched with the slightest amount of mascara. My cheeks also had the smallest amount of blush possible, or maybe that was just me. My lips were covered in the most beautiful color of pinkish red; it had a little sparkle in it, too. As I stepped back from the mirror in shock, Alice's smile grew wider.

And for the first time in my life I was……….stunningly beautiful.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Alice." I turned to her and she was beaming.

"Come on, let's go show the others."

"O…kay." I was a little hesitant.

She grabbed my hand and ran me out of the room, not before I could get one last glance at myself, though. She brought me out of my room, the house, and the forest in less than ten seconds. As we got closer to the main house she slowed. We went around the back of the house and through the back door.

"Stay here." She told me, as she ran off into the living room that everyone was in, except Carlisle and Esme who were out hunting. I stared at my hands.

Alice cleared her little throat, "Presenting, Renesme Cullen."

I blushed as I walked into the other room. My mom was sitting next to Dad on the couch, Rose and Emmett also sat on the couch, and Jasper was sitting on another chair looking up from a book. They all stared. Mom was the first to react. She got up slowly from the couch and walked over to me.

"You look amazing, Renesme." She pulled me into a small hug. I'm sure everyone was over reacting, with the surrounding 6 vampires in the room I was no where near amazing.

Of course Daddy read my mind and he walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Definitely the most beautiful."

I smiled and blushed at the same time. My mom let me go and Rosalie spoke up. "Wow. Our little girl's growing up, you look stunning Renesme."

Jasper was still staring, "V- very beautiful, Nessie."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get some sun." I told them, anything to get away from this.

"Don't ruin your dress." Alice cautioned.

"I won't, "I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the makeover, Alice."

"Anytime."

************************************************************************

I decided to go out and lay by the pond. I lay carefully in a completely non-muddy section of grass and looked into the sky. I found images in the clouds, a bunny, a flamingo (a/n: funny) and a wolf.

The sun was beaming down on me and my skin sparkled slightly. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm me.

JPOV

After I went hunting as a wolf, I shifted to my human form. I pulled on my pants but left my chest bare. As I walked through the trees I decided to go to the pond. I liked to go there when I needed to think. I turned around and walked back into the trees.

I emerged to the meadow to see first a large duck in the water and her small ducklings, and then Renesme.

She was lying in the grass, eyes closed, completely peaceful. I scanned over her as I stepped closer. Her hair fell in between the blades of grass. Her curls were the same but they were pulled back to show more of her beautiful face. She had the slightest bit of makeup, but that is not what was I was staring her. Her features were perfect and slightly sparkling; the sun was shining on her. I followed the shimmering lights down her bare neck and to the top of her chest. The dress she wore was slightly low-cut. I shook my head clearing it. _No, Jacob_. I scolded myself. _You can't think of her that way_. My eyes moved down to her waist that was covered with white cotton, then to her smooth legs that also shimmered. Her feet were bare.

I gasped, shocked, and bewildered. Before I could stop myself I came closer and lied next to her.

"Jacob?" She asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"Yes, it's me."

**CLIFFY!!!!You'll find out what happends at the pond!**


	5. The Moment

**So, chapter 6! I really hope you like it! It's a really cute Jacob/Renesme moment. Review, please!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight.*sighs and then bursts into frantic sobs, 'why not!'***

Renesme's Point Of View

As I lay in the grass, eyes closed, a slight breeze came over me. I smelled the most amazing scent. I scent I would know anywhere.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me." He replied in a whisper.

He sounded extremely close. I felt his breath on the top of my bare arm. I didn't speak or open my eyes. I barely breathed either, nothing to ruin this moment.

I heard his hand sweep up off the grass and his fingers traced my face, from around my eyelids to my nose. His fingers were slightly warmer than normal at this moment.

I didn't think of anything but my sincere_ love_ for Jacob, it wasn't just a crush anymore. I didn't even think of how he probably felt nothing for me in return, I just lived in the moment. His fingers found my lips and he traced around them. His hands continued down my neck and moved to the top of my chest. His hands hit the lace.

"Renesme." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and almost gasped. His face was inches from my own. His warm breath hit my face. He moved even closer and his bare chest pressed to me, though I felt none of his weight.

"I love you." He told me. His eyes blazed with passion.

I didn't even let it process before I closed the distance. My lips pressed to his and we moved them together for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, I stopped, realizing what I was doing. I let my head drop to the ground with a _thump_.

"I'm sorry Nessie…I mean- I – I have to go." He pulled away from me and stood up.

"Jacob." I spoke, he paused mid-step but kept going not turning, "Don't go." My voice filled with hurt.

I stopped and turned to me. "Nessie….."

I got up from the grass in a flash and ran over to him, several yards away. I pressed to him once more and kissed him passionately. I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck and his went around my waist. I kissed him harder, as I ran my hands through his thick hair.

He pushed me away and stepped back. "Nessie, we can't do this…. your dad."

I stepped closer to him without hesitation, "Jacob, I love you too."

He just stared at me and leaned down to kiss me once more. His lips were about three inches away from mine when I heard it.

"RENESME!"

**H****ope you like it! But, I'm gonna post the next chapter at the same time I do this one so you'll see what happens!** **Review please!**


	6. The Unforgivable

**Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

As soon as I heard my father voice my eyes widened with shock. Jacob just stared back toward the main house.

"Oh no." I blurted out.

He took few deep breaths and then looked back at me and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay." I tried to reassure me.

He stepped back from me and started to walk out of the cover of the trees. My dad was standing at the back door, very tense. My mom was rubbing his stone hard arm, trying to calm him.

As we got closer my dad stepped away from Mom. He started to walk to Jacob with an extremely angry face. I stepped in between them and my Mom grabbed Jacob from behind.

"Jacob, "She cautioned. He wouldn't budge. "Come on, Jake."

Jacob stepped back and gave me a weary glance. "I'm fine." I mouthed.

My mom pushed him towards the trees and a shaking Jacob shifted into a wolf right in front of my eyes. I watched as he disappeared and I looked back toward my father.

"Follow." He commanded.

I looked back toward Mom. She nodded. "Come on, Renesme."

I held my mom's hand and followed my dad toward the cottage. I looked at her every once and a while she seemed very nervous. She squeezed my hand and leaned down to my ear, "its fine." She whispered.

Once we got to the cottage me and my mom walked through the door and Dad slammed it hard behind us.

"What in the world were thinking?!" He yelled at me.

I stared at him bitterly, "Apparently you know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Don't' you use that tone with me young lady."

"I'll use whatever tone I want to use!"

"How dare you speak that way to me that way?" His yells echoed through the forest around us.

There was a faraway howl. I looked toward the door and pouted.

My mom spoke up, "I'm gonna go talk to Jacob."

My dad ignored her as she walked out the door. He kept up with the shouting, "You barely even know the boy, Renesme and you just go along and kiss him whenever you have the chance!"

"DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM? I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE I WAS BORN!"

He ignored my outburst, "Your way to young for this, your only six."

"Dad! We both know I'm not six."

"Oh, yes you are and you will_ never_ she Jacob again, do you hear me. He's just gonna run away once things get serious anyways. That _dog_ is never going anywhere near our house ever again and your not going anywhere near him either!"

"I HATE YOU! Just because you were_ horrible_ to mama and left her to rot here in Forks, that doesn't mean Jacob will do the-"

Than he slapped me. Even though I was half vampire and my skin extremely durable the force behind his hand made my cheek sting terribly. He slapped me so hard I was surprised that my head didn't go whirling across the room. Now this wasn't a normal slap, even for a vampire. This was the kind of thing you did when you wanted to kill a vampire, rip it into pieces.

Than I ran, out the door and into the forest. I ran so fast and so for I was probably in Canada after ten minutes, but I kept running. Soon enough my legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

Jacob came after a few hours. He sat down on the ground and pulled of his shirt to wrap around me. I hadn't realized I was so cold. He pulled me to his chest and rubbed my hair as I sobbed. Tears ran down my face and onto his stomach, my eyes ached but with my cheek I was in a blinding pain. It felt like I _was_ being ripped to pieces. I've never felt this kind of physical and emotional pain in my life.

As darkness came I stayed wrapped in Jacob's arms. I slept there until sunrise. (A/N: now I was gonna stop here, but, I decided I would get a lot of hate mail about cliffhangers to I'm gonna write some more even if it's 11:00)

His hands ran down my hair and I just sat there, silent. My eyes had run dry. Once he realized I was awake Jake leaned down to look at my eyes. As soon as he looked into my eyes he gasped, loudly.

"Nessie!" He shouted his voice shocked and pained.

"Wh-" I tried to start but my cheek ached even more when I moved it. My hand rushed up to his face.

'_What's wrong.'_

"Nessie your cheek…….it's…."

I stared crying, again.

"Oh, baby, it's okay." I knew Jacob was still clueless on what was going on. He lifted my head and kissed me lightly. His lips moved but mine were stationary, I couldn't think about kissing now. He pulled away and looked at my sorrowful face.

"Nessie, "He started slowly, "What happened."

"He sla-" My cheek pained again. I lifted my hand to his face. _'He slapped me'._

A low growl came from Jacob's chest and he started to shake. "Jacob…" I cautioned ignoring the deep cut pain, "Cool it, Jake." His shaking only grew. I got up quickly and stepped back ready for him to burst. He continued to shake and I backed up more .

As I started to cry again Jake stopped moving completely. He walked over to me but I moved back once more, behind a tree.

"Renesme, I'm okay. Don't be afraid." His voice was filled with remorse.

I stepped out from behind the tree and ran into his arms. As my face hit his chest I yelped. The pressure hurt my cheek so badly. I felt like it was on fire. I lifted my hand to show Jacob the pain. He shook a bit again but calmed quickly.

"Renesme, we need to get you back to Forks."

I shook my head.

"Okay, than La Push."

I nodded hesitantly. He lifted me in his arms careful not to rock my head. Than he was off. Running, fast. I fell asleep on the way to La Push.

************************************************************************

I was lying on a bed. Smelled like Jake's bed. I didn't open my eyes but tried to fall asleep once more.

"Oh my." I voice came, a woman's voice. "Jacob, what happened?"

Jacob's voice came to explain what happened. I pushed my head deeper into the pillow trying to not hear the replay of yesterday's events.

"I'm not sure if I should bring her back to her Bella, Leah." Jacob said.

"No! Keep her here for a little bit." Leah told him.

I wanted to agree with her but I knew my cheek would burn if I tried to move my mouth. I just moved around a little bit and open my eyes to see Jacob's old bedroom at Billy's place.

"Nessie!" Jacob's worried voice was heavy. "Are you okay?"

I moved my hand up to show Jacob exactly how I felt, hurt, emotionally. He pulled me into a large hug and I gave another yelp when I cheek collided with his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nessie." He told me, worried.

I heard Leah leave the room. I got up off the bed and stood up next to Jacob.

_I'm gonna go take a shower._ I 'told' him.

He just nodded. I walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door and it creaked slightly. I took a quick shower in freezing cold water. I stepped out of the tub and put a towel around my arms. I found my toothbrush that I kept over here if I ever slept over. I moved over to get my tooth brush wet and put some toothpaste on it. I place the tooth brush in my mouth. Left side, front……..I screamed.

Jacob came rushing, and he knocked on the door, "What happened."

I just moved over to open the door not able to speak. I took the toothbrush out of my mouth. He stepped in and I looked at the mirror above the sink. On my right cheek was a large, dark purple bruise, it covered my entire cheek.

"Renesme?"

I reached behind me to show Jacob what happened.

_When I brushed my teeth it….hurt, and the…the bruise._

"I'm sorry your hurting Nessie." I turned to him. His face was covered in tears. I hugged him close. My hurting obviously caused him pain. As I realized I was still in my towel I pulled away and blushed.

"We need to go see Carlisle."

"No!" I shouted, wincing at the pain.

"He needs to see this." He pointed to my cheek.

"But…..my dad."

"Nessie, you know he didn't mean it, he loves you." However sincere his words were I didn't believe them.

"I'll go, but I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay."

He left the room and brought back a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. I looked at him questionably. "I had them here, just in case." He explained.

He left the room so I could get changed. As I pulled on the jeans my thoughts went….Could my dad really still love me? After what he did? After what I said to him? I was completely horrible.

************************************************************************

**So, you like?! I did! Lol, well review, review!!!**


	7. The Return

**I had so much fun writing this chapter but it made me a little sad! I hope you like it! Review, Review!**

**Renesme's Point of View**

After much more convincing on Jacob's part we decided to leave tomorrow. I needed more rest and Jacob needed to call my parents- mom and tell her I'm okay. I went back into Jacob's bed and climbed under the covers, listening to Jacob's conversation on the phone.

"Bella, she's fine." Jacob said. "Well, there's a mark………She doesn't really want to talk to him…….I don't know what she said to Edward, probably something about you…….I was gonna have Carlisle look at it……..tomorrow. Okay, bye Bells."

I heard Jacob's foot steps come toward the bedroom. I didn't want to pretend to be asleep like I usually did. I wanted to be with Jacob. I pulled the covers off of me and sat top of them.

Knock, knock.

"Come in, Jake."

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He came around the bed to sit on my left side and he held my hand.

"Hi, love." He greeted me.

I leaned a little closer to him and he knew what I wanted. He didn't bring the kiss to anything more than just a peck.

"Ness, I need to ask you something, but………never mind."

"Jacob, "I put my hand on his cheek. "_No secrets, just tell me."_

"Okay, well, what did you say to _him_ to make him…..?" He gestured to my swollen cheek.

Tears started running down my face. I started to tell him through my power but I put my hand back down on the bed, this needed words. "I- I told him I hated him and- and that he was absolutely horrible for leaving momma here to rot in Forks, when he left her."

Jacob was a little taken aback. It sounded like he was going to say something else about the subject but he just picked me up and hugged me gently, "Nessie, everything will be okay. When we go there tomorrow you don't have to see him, I'm gonna talk to him."

"NO! Jacob are you kidding, he'll kill you. Please, please, don't fight." My cheek hurt so bad from yelling that I couldn't help but bringing my hand up to sooth it.

"I won't fight him Ness, I just want to talk to him." He reassured me. Though I didn't quite buy it.

I didn't say anymore but just pushed away from him and lay back on the bed and got under the covers. I closed my eyes. I heard him go open the door and leave without another word.

************************************************************************

I woke up the next day with no one in the room. I went into the kitchen to find Jake talking to Billy. As soon as they heard me Billy looked up and Jake came to my side.

"Nessie, we have to go as soon as possible." He said in a worried tone.

"K, let me go put my hair up, I'm a mess." I tried to sound non-chalant at the idea to go home.

I went into the bathroom and looked for a brush. I found one in the cabinet on the wall. I looked into the mirror while pulling my hair up, I gasped. The bruise on my cheek had gotten worse, now it was almost black. I dropped the brush and ran back out to Jacob, i I lifted my hand up, _let's go!_

************************************************************************

Jake and I decided to run to the house. It was much faster than any other form of transportation. Once we got to the main house I held Jacob's hand even tighter, Jasper was waiting outside, probably checking Jacob's temper. I knew Jake was calm, I trusted him with everything I had.

"Hey, Jasper." I greeted him, awkwardly, feeling the pain in my face as I spoke.

When Jasper turned to me he drew in a sharp breath. Jacob spoke up,to save me from gawking, "Where's Edward?"

"Oh," Jasper said, snapping out of his daze and turning back to Jacob, "He's at the cottage."

Jacob turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, he dropped my hand and ran toward the woods. I faced Jasper again. He felt my nervousness.

"Bella and Carlisle are inside." He told me.

I walked slowly past Jasper and toward the front door and turned the knob slowly and stepped through the door. I wasn't even able to take another breath before my mom ran up to me to embrace me in a hug.

I winced a little bit when my cheek hit her. "Oh, Renesme, are you okay, baby?"

I pulled back a bit so she could see my face. She almost screamed.

"Bella," Jasper cautioned from behind me." Cool it."

"I can't believe he did that." She whispered.

"Let me see." Carlisle asked from around the corner.

My mom stepped back and showed him what I looked like. Grandpa Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode.

"Okay, we need ice and heat." He said, "One of us and Jacob would work. Bella could you go get him?"

"Is he with Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, up at the cottage." Carlise told her.

"Couldn't Jasper-" She started.

"Bella." Carlisle said disapprovingly.

She nodded, grudgingly. Once she left the room Carlisle came closer to me. "Now Renesme, you tell me if something hurts okay."

I nodded.

Carlisle placed his hand gently on my cheek. The cold felt nice, but I didn't hurt. He pressed a little harder and I jumped back.

"Sorry." He immediately apologized.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went out into the forest and immediately smelled Jacob as a breeze past. I ran to the cottage swiftly and opened the door. There was a lot of yelling.

"I can't believe you did that! Do you even know how much physical pain she's in and emotional, she thinks you don't love her anymore." Jacob yelled.

"I didn't mean to I-"Edward started. I cut him off; I've heard enough of his apologies.

"Jacob, Renesme needs you back at the house." I announced.

"Okay!" He said rushing out the door without hesitation.

Now it was just me and Edward, great. "She's here?" He whispered.

"Yes."

He started walking toward the door but I stepped in front of him abruptly. He was a little shocked but then his face returned to a state of guilt.

"Your not going anywhere near her!" I shouted.

"Bella, honey, "He moved his hands to my face but I slapped them away. "Bella!" He shouted, shocked once more.

"You are staying _here _do you here me."

I turned to go back to the main house but he caught my arm, turning me around. His face looked guilty and sincere but I didn't give a crap. "Your never going to forgive me for this are you?" He asked.

"No......I can't believe you would do this to your own daughter." The last part was a whisper.

"Bella please let me explain." He pleaded.

"No! Now let me go!" I shouted into his face. I hated him so much.

"Not until you forgive me."

I pushed as hard as possible against him but my newborn strength had worn off and he was in control. After a while of pushing and shoving I gave up. He held me there.

"Bella, I lost control with her and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause her pain.....I just lost it."

"So do you loose control every time your half-vampire kisses her imprint, who was already destined to be with her forever, and we already knew that, may I add."

"That's not why." He explained, his eyes filled with remorse. "She was talking about-"

"About, what?"

"About when I left you. That I was horrible for doing that and that I didn't care for you. I already knew that of course but, I didn't want her to hate me because of my mistakes in the past."

"Edward…...…that's not an excuse."

"Oh, I know that! Bella, please……I can't stand to have my two most loved people hate me."

I couldn't resist my husband. "Well, fine, Edward. I don't hate you, I love you..... forever." I stood on my toes to give him a passionate kiss. "I'm just not sure she will feel the same way."

************************************************************************


	8. The Apologies

**So, here's chapter 9! Now, I need 5 reviews to continue! And then it might be a while 'cause I'm going to Kalahari........so, yeah, i hope you like it!**

RPOV

Jacob came back a few minutes later. As he walked through across I sighed, _Yay! He was in one piece!, _I said to myself. He came to sit next to me on the couch. He had no shirt on, apparently he just shifted.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "We need twenty minutes of heat. Then call me and I'll get Bella to switch with Jacob."

"Okay, doc." Jacob agreed.

Carlisle left the room and I placed my cheek on his shoulder. "Too hard." I announced as the wave of pain came through my face. We repositioned our selves so I could lay my head on his chest. "Still too hard." He smiled at that.

I stood up so he could lie down all the way on the couch; I laid back down a little bit lower and carefully placed my cheek on his stomach. The heat felt amazing. I turned my head to look up at his face, which was staring down onto mine.

"I love you." He told me. It was only the second time that he told me those words and a small shiver went down my spine. He smiled.

Without responding I lifted myself off of his stomach and placed my lips on his. He seemed slightly surprised but, accepted it. I spread my lips and his tongue traced the bottom of my lips. Eventually I pulled away and scooted back down his body.

"I love you too, Jakey."

We stayed in this position for the next twenty minutes. My swollen cheek against him, my head faced upwards to keep eye contact, my hands laid against his chest, comfortably. Jake looked up at the digital clock above the TV.

"Carlisle!" He called.

Carlisle came into the room and knelt down to be right across from my face.

"Let me see."

I lifted my face off of Jacob and Carlisle examined it. "Five more minutes." He told me.

I was completely fine with that. Five more minutes of lying on Jacob.

************************************************************************

We had two minutes left until we had to switch up. I was still staring into Jacob's eye, mesmerized by his natural beauty.

Mom suddenly burst in the door. My head snapped to look at up at her, dad was by her side. As his eyes observed my position a deep growl came from his chest. I quickly turned to face the back of the couch.

"Renesme," My mom said. "It's okay, sweetheart."

I didn't respond.

"Bells, she doesn't want to talk to him let alone see him for that matter." Jacob told her, sharply.

"I just want to tell her something, five minutes tops." Dad told my mom and Jake.

Mom said, "Well, that's up to her."

I laid there for a second not letting anything sweep through my mind that I didn't want my dad to no. I reached up my hand searching for Jacob's face, still hiding mine in the couch cushion. Once I found it I told him, _its fine Jake, go with my mom._

He slowly picked me up and set me on my feet while he stood up. I was still facing the wall. Jacob went around me to look at my eyes. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to my cheek. I hid my pain.

"I'll be back, just yell if you need me."

I nodded.

He kissed my lips lightly and then stepped back. "I love you." He told me before walking right out of the front door. I heard my mom follow him.

"Renesme."

"What do you want?" I asked in the verge of tears.

"Look at me, princess." He pleaded.

"Don't call me that." I told him sharply.

"Sorry."

I slowly turned around to face him. Once he saw my swollen face he looked like he was about to burst into tears if he could. He rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug, a hug I didn't return.

"Ow!" I shouted as his shoulder collided with my face. I was in such pain I didn't even care that I was so loud.

"Oh, Nessie. I'm so sorry, about everything. About being so mean about Jacob, about me shouting at you, and about me ……hitting you. I understand if you will always hate me."

I sighed and reached to his face, _I don't hate you, daddy._

"Why aren't you talking?" He asked me.

_It hurts to move my mouth._

"Oh, well, I'm so very sorry, Nessie. I hope you realize that I love you and I always have and so does your mom and so does……Jacob. I can't help but admit that his thoughts consist of only you, I know he'll take good care of you."

"Does that mean you'll let me be with Jacob!" I screamed in excitement. The throbbing in my cheek started once more.

"Yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, and daddy?"

"What is it, honey."

"I'm also really sorry about what I said." As my pain went wildly out of control I told my dad through his mind-reading, "_I know that you only left Mommy to help her, and I know that you love her. I had no right to say what I did._

"I forgive you, sweetheart." He gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, well, _I need ice now so……"_

He carried me back to the couch and he let me sit on his lap like when I was little. I laid my head on his shoulder. The cold felt nice.

************************************************************************

**5 reviews!**


	9. The Waiting

**A****/N 2: DEAR ALL PEOPLE WHO HATE ME RIGHT NOW! I know that the whole Eddie being mean thing was hated by many, so if you didn't like it then you can just keep reading this story b/c that parts all over, it's all Nessie/Jake now!!!**

**Authors note: I recently re-read my story and found something that might have been confusing, I once said that they moved to ****Alaska****, but really they still live in Forks. Sorry for any confusion. **

**William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet**

**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**

A few weeks later……..

Apologies have been made, acceptances given. Upon my own request, those dreadful days have been completely forgotten. My cheek has healed considerably; human eyes wouldn't be able to see the faint mark left on the left side of my face. I didn't feel any pain what-so-ever.

Jacob and my dad have made up; there was no more hatred between them, other than the small amount that was there previous to the kiss. Mom and Dad were also perfectly fine, despite their fight.

Today, Jacob and I were going to go over to the pond. My parents finally allowed us to be alone together and we were taking advantage of it. I was still lying in bed, on top of my covers staring at my ceiling. Jacob wasn't coming back from wolf-duty until three. I had to wait five hours.

Six hours without seeing Jacob felt like forever. I had nothing to occupy my time with. Everyone but my mother was out hunting.

A small knock came. "Renesme, sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Can I come in for a second?"

I pushed myself off of the bed and across the room to open the door. My mother walked into the room in all her beautiful glory and came to sit where I just was.

"So, where is Jacob taking you today?" She asked, trying to be casual.

She made it sound like a date, "Jacob isn't _taking_ me anywhere, and we're going down to the pond for a swim."

"Oh."

I was getting suspicious, "Mom, what's going on with you?"

"Um, well, has Jacob told you anything important lately?"

"Well……."

"Tell me!" She got a little jumpy, like she was ready to relish in my first kiss like a really girlie best friend.

I came to sit next to her on the bed. "He told me he loved me."

Me mother had a very excited look on her face, like that wasn't enough, like she was waiting for something much more important. Once she saw that I was done her large smile faded slightly.

"What? Is that I bad thing?" I asked.

"No, no! Of course not Renesme. What did you say back?"

"I love him, too."

She pulled me into a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you Renesme; you've found your Edward."

It sounded like if she was human she would be getting pretty teary eyed right now, "Yeah, I guess you can put it like that." I told her.

She pulled back and looked at my face. "You don't look as happy." She told me.

"I'm just……I don't really understand."

Her expression became confused, "Understand what, baby?"

"How can Jacob love _me_?"

"Honey," She scooted even closer to me and put her hands on either side of my face, "you're beautiful, loving, caring, smart, talented, creative, sensitive, and absolutely amazing. Jacob is the luckiest man in the world to have you." She told me this like it was a known fact, and I was completely oblivious.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes."

We went on for an hour or two. She wanted to know everything to do with Jacob. Like what the kiss was like, how I feel around him, more about what we were going to do today, she truly was my best friend.

Though, talking about Jacob just made me miss him more. I had three more hours to wait, this was agonizing. My mom left me alone to think some more.

I lied back down completely. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Boring. I stood up from my bed and grabbed my bikini from my dresser. I changed and walked out of my room. My mom was sitting on the couch reading a rather large book, that was odd, she wasn't usually one for books.

"Mommy, could you tell Jacob to meet me at the pond?"

She looked up at me, "Sure. Be careful."

"I will."

I walked out the front door and across the forest. Once I got to the pond I lay in my favorite spot on the soft grass and listened to nature. I heard a beautiful bird cry, I couldn't quite place what kind of bird. I heard, and smelled, a few deer crossing the path up north but I wasn't thirsty so I ignored them.

I looked at my watch: 2:00. A whole hour was left. A whole hour of Jacob-less time. I stood up and decided to go into the water.

I dipped one foot in and then jumped. The water felt amazing; the temperature was only slightly cool, nothing like vampire coolness, but also not warm enough to match my temperature. I lied on my back and felt the water ripple around my skin.

I thought about several things, like what my mom said; beautiful, no. Loving, caring, I guess so. Smart, well of course I was smart, I have the brain of a 30 year old. Talented, creative, no, and I wasn't really sure is sensitive was supposed to be a good thing. How could Jacob, the most brilliant, beautiful, absolutely amazing man in the world, love _me. _I was merely a vampire for crying out loud. He was supposed to hate me, maybe he did, maybe this was all some sort of trick and some dude would jump out of the bushes and make me say "and I was just Punk'd." Maybe, this was all some misunderstanding. Though my rational side convinced me that it wasn't.

Though, even if Jacob did love me. Eventually we would be like all the other millions of couples, break-up over some fight. It hurt just to think about me and Jacob not being together. Or maybe, he would find some other girl, some other girl who was beautiful, gorgeous and he wouldn't be able to help falling in love with _her. _

My thoughts drifted to what this other woman would look like and soon enough I heard a slight rustle in the leaves. I smelled the most fulfilling scent in the entire universe. It was my Jacob.

I jumped out of the water on the spot and ran over to he man coming out of the forest trees. I gave him the hugest hug ever, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hi, Jacob!"

He seemed a little shocked, being bombarded like this, "Well, hi, Ren – "

I didn't let him finish. I was too eager to kiss him. I smashed my lips against his in the most passionate kiss we've shared. Our lips intertwined perfectly and………..it was too much to describe.

Once I pulled back, almost pushed back, I looked to see the largest smile on his face. "Renesme."

**Sry guys! I have to stop here, for this chapter, I'll be updating if anyone is even reading this anymore. Well, no one probably is so maybe I won't. I might be talking to myself right now. **


	10. The Misunderstanding

**I'm going to continue!!!! *Cheering*!**

**JPOV**

She ran up and kissed me as soon as I stepped through the trees.

"Renesme."I said, smiling from ear to ear. I felt like an idiot.

"Your back."

"I told you I would be back at three." I checked my watch, "it is now 2:58."

She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and held my hand. She led me to a soft patch of grass and we laid down. I looked toward the sky and she laid her head on my chest. I combed her thick bronze curls with my fingers and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Jacob, have you ever loved anybody before me?"

The question caught me off guard. Well, I couldn't lie to her. But, I don't think now would be the perfect time to tell her I had once loved her mother.

"Yes."

"What was she like?" Her voice was soft, genuinely curious.

"Well, she was beautiful, loving, and completely selfless. She was shy, never liked attention."

"Why aren't with her?"

"She loved, loves, someone else."

"Oh." Her voice was filled with……..some sort of unknown sadness.

I felt horrible at once. If she thought I would rather be with Bella……never.

"Renesme, I don't love her like that anymore, I have you. She'd never compare to you, ever. Don't ever think I'd rather be with anyone else!"

"I don't see why not, I'm sure she was much prettier than me, smarter, kinder…better." I felt a slight wetness on my shirt and looked down to see her crying.

"Renesme, please don't cry." I pleaded. "I swear I love you, and I've never loved anyone this way before."

RPOV

I started to burst into tears. They came and I couldn't stop them. I felt my stomach drop and I just cried. I buried my head into his shirt and his hands ran through my hair.

I tried to stop the tears and pulled my head away and wiped the wetness from my face. I stood up and looked off into the distance.

"It's okay Jacob." The words were hoarse. I tried to clear my throat. "You can go back to her." The tears came again, even worse. My knees wobbled and I felt like I was going to fall onto the ground. But I couldn't show vulnerability I just ran before he could catch me. I knew he was behind me but I didn't turn.

I ran until I was close enough to the cottage for Daddy to hear my thoughts. He was outside the house in a millisecond and he looked past me and saw Jacob a few yards back.

"Jacob…………give her some time." I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I ran inside and into my mothers arms and sobbed.

More pictures of woman came through my mind. Girls Jacob could have loved, still loved. Each tear that ran down my face burned its path. My heart throbbed and I felt like I couldn't breath. The emotional pain hit so deep, I wouldn't be able to get it out.

Jacob was going to go to someone else, to his mystery girl; he would love her forever and forget about me. As I continued to cry endlessly there was no rationality in my thoughts. Worst case scenarios filled my mind and they wouldn't leave me alone.

I knew none of this could be true. I was just his second-best always, and forever. So this was it. I had my whole 6 years with Jacob and now he would leave. Leave because I told him to. But, he should go. He doesn't need to stay here and grieve for his lost love. He could go away and forget about me completely and I would do the same, if only I could.

**A/N: Heads up, these this is all in Renesme's mind, not reality. **

**A/N 2: I hope you all like chapter 11 and to my constant reviewers:**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**c…**: I'm continuing!! You better be jumping for joy, lol. Thanks for the support, I hope you liked ch. 11 give me some criticism good or bad, I really want to know how I can improve!! Thanks again for the reviews….

**Anon: **Your criticism (good and bad) has gotten me to improve my story, I hope. Please continue to read

**Amanda: **Thanks for reviewing, keep reading!!

**Reviews that logged in to review:**

**Slink74: **Your comments make me laugh, I'm extremely happy that you enjoy my story!!

**Kalliani13**: I hope you're still reading my story, thanks for the reviews!

**Edwardcullenfan28: **Thank you for continuously reading my story!! I'm glad you like it!!

**And to all my other reviewers, thank you so much!! When I get a review I get all giddy inside and jump up and down, don't believe me? Just ask my mom, she's yelled at me several times for 'disturbing the peace'. Lol, so thank you for reviews and for those who don't review, REVIEW, and thank you for reading my story!**

**I love you all **


	11. The Dream

**Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**, but I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Also, my WONDERFUL beta helped me tremendously, *clapping*…..so I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14. I think it's one of my best (and my beta's best)!! Please Review and ideas for future chapters are definitely welcome.**

Renesme's Point of View

As I was lying in my bed, the weight of my eyelids became too heavy. I was starting to fall asleep. The drowsiness crept into my body, drowning out all of the insane possibilities of the future. I couldn't help but dream of Jacob, kissing Jacob, hugging Jacob, talking to Jacob, touching Jacob, but ultimately just being with Jacob……

As I felt the morning approach, I opened my eyes. Lying comfortably on my back, I waited patiently for the new day. I wondered what would happen today. Yesterday, I nearly had to say good-bye to the one man I will ever love. I sighed and turned my head to stare at the ceiling, until sunlight filled the room completely, bouncing off the vanity mirror in the corner, covering the walls in a rainbow. The rainbow looked so beautiful and peaceful. It looked…definite. The color red was to come first and violet last in the color spectrum, always. Why couldn't the love between Jacob and me be just as definite? Why did he give part of his heart away, before me? Why couldn't we be together forever, and never part? But I couldn't answer those questions; nor would it be fair of me to ask him

I snapped back into reality I heard a faint knock on the door. I put my brain on "red alert" and listened to the voice, "Renesme?" Ahh, _the _voice. The one voice I live to hear. And no matter what happened the day before, I couldn't force myself to be surprised that Jacob was still here.

"Not now, Jacob." I responded my voice was hoarse from my sleep. I tried to clear my throat as quietly as possible.

"But- okay, I'll be here when you need me." I pondered the meaning of his word choice, _when_ I needed him, not _if_. At least he had something he saw as definite. I heard his footsteps leave and come back again. I figured he was debating on whether to talk to me or not. "Oh, and Nessie?"

It felt awkward having a conversation through a door. "Hmmm?"

"I love you." He hesitated. "You do know that you can tell me anything and everything, right?"

I wasn't sure if he was asking me if I knew that he loved me or if I was knew that I could talk to him about it. But right now, I just wanted to be alone, so I responded quickly to make him leave.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled.

I heard his footsteps walking slowly down the hallway. Leaving me…leaving to find something better than me. I was clinging to Jacob, as he fell right through my fingers in a trickle. My brain started, once again, to conjure up the most impossible things Jacob could do, leave………. And the oddest people he would love, did love. I didn't think of what would happen, only what _could_ happen. But, I didn't care. I slowly slipped once more into a deep depression.

What would happen if Jacob were to leave me? Could he move on and be happy with his new girl? Could I move on to a different man? Could I accept the new man in my life? Could I accept the new girl in Jacob's life? Or would I just sit in misery, forever and ever.

The weight of my eyes started to feel heavy again…

****************************************************

Jacob was standing a few yards away, not facing me fully. He held hands with, from what I could see, a beautiful girl. Her hair was a rich brown; it flowed to her waist and curled. I looked over her body quickly, she had all the curves in exactly the right places, and her she was dressed in a fashion even Alice would have trouble putting together. . Her posture, her face, her attitude, she can't even compete with Aunt Rosalie—and Aunt Rose makes _every _boy drool. From what I could see, she looked to be around my age.

They were both staring at a vivid rainbow in the blue sky, mesmerized I noticed we weren't in Forks, or even in La Push. I looked at my surroundings swiftly, _Where am I?_

I snapped out of my daze when I saw him move his entire arm around the girl's waist. Her giggle sounded…magical. Jealous and heartbroken, I stood up abruptly and stomped over to where he was standing. The closer I got to him, the background faded away. The sky, the rainbow, it all was fading away. When I got to him, it was as if we were standing in a heavy fog. "Jacob, come home." I pleaded, when I was right in front of him. My voice sounded rather childish, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be back in his arms, and away from that _girl._

He turned his head to look at me. His face was livid with anger. "What are you doing here?!" He spat into my face.

"Why is your arm around _her _waist?" I spat back. She looked back to me, _Wow, even more beautiful than I thought. _She gave me a quick once-over and looked back at my face, "Pshh." She snorted. She shook her head, disappointed.

Jacob ignored her, "You're the one who told me to go in the first place. Plus, I'm perfectly happy here with Vanessa." His voice got all lovey-dovey at the end.

He looked back at his new girlfriend smiling. "Face it Renesme," he continued, "She's smarter, better, kinder, and defiantly way more beautiful than you could ever be. Isn't that right Nessie?" I flinched when he called that despicable woman _my_ old nickname, the one that Jacob had made created for _me _and _only_ me.

"Of course, Jakey." She responded. Her voice was a high soprano; it rang like bells and echoed into the distance. _Great! _Another thing she had on me, an amazing voice.

"But- Jake," my voice trembled slightly. "You told me you loved me." I felt the moisture in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Well," He started, still looking away from me. "It was really all a joke. I've never loved you at all."

"But…"

"Renesme," I flinched again. He's barely ever used my full name on me, "Go home. You're nothing to me."

"Jacob, please."

"Please what Renesme?"

"Please Jacob, don't do this. Please, still love me."

"You pushed me away Renesme, you asked for it. Plus, you can't _force _a man to be in love with a mere _child. _Stop begging Renesme, it's pathetic."

He and _Vanessa _skipped away, laughing hysterically. As they got farther into the distance, almost covered in fog, I swear I saw Jacob pick her up and started kissing her. _My lips, those are my lips._ The tears were too much for my eyes. They had to fall. And while they fell, a sudden rain shower poured. I was drenched in a matter of seconds, running master to keep up with him. I called out to him, repeatedly, "Jacob." Hoping he would come back to me. I reached my hands out in front of me, reaching for something I would never have again. But the more I ran, the farther he and Vanessa got, the heavier the fog got, and the more he disappeared from me. As I was running that fastest I've ever gone, drenched in the rain, I kept hearing his voice echoing around me. "I've never loved you at all, it was all a big joke."

I woke up with a start. I clenched my heart in pain. _It was all just a dream_,_ just a dream, only a dream. _I tried to sooth myself.I quickly scanned myself over, to see that I wasn't really wet. I was fine. But that's just it; I'm only _fine_, maybe not even.I want to be more than just _fine_.

I didn't really want to fall back asleep, afraid the dream would come back to me, but I had no choice, I was extremely tired. I drifted back into sleep, waiting for the next dream to invade me……

**Please Review and I hope you liked it, sorry of the slight shortness, the next one will be much longer!!! **

**-Carly**


	12. The New POV

**I hope you will love Chapter 15, it's probably my longest chapter to date. There are a few surprises in here too!**

**ALERT!!!!: I made a new story****: Renesme and Jacob's Story Deleted Scenes****. So there is one 'deleted scene' from chapter 15 you can check out!!**

I heard footsteps, getting louder and louder. The person was walking towards my room. "Renesme?" the voice asked. _Jacob?_

"Jacob? What are you…" I turned around to see him. He looked amazing, like he was going somewhere special. My heart sunk when I thought that he was going to see Vanessa. Jacob then moved his hands to the front of his body, holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I've ever seen. It had roses, lilies, tulips, the whole works. "…doing here?" my voice trailed off. I hoped those flowers were for me, but they probably weren't…

"Renesme, you look wonderful."

"Thank you." I walked up to him. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Renesme," his face got worried, "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Our date?"

"Date?" I repeated confused.

"Yes, date. I asked you out last week." He said, slightly impatiently.

"You did?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought Vanessa stole his heart. _Why did you ask me out? _I wanted to ask. But at that moment, I didn't want _our_ moment ruined. "Oh…date! Yeah, I totally remember."

He then grabbed my waist and gave me a slight kiss on the lips. It felt…_wonderful. _"Don't you dare, ever, scare me like that again." I was still in awe of his lips against mine. And now he wanted me to talk?

"I'm sorry Jacob." I gave him a small kiss back

"Here," he put the bouquet between us, "For you."

"Jacob, they're beautiful." I took them and got a big whiff. They smelled great too.

"But not as beautiful as you."

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Come on Nessie," my nickname sounded so nice coming from him, "Let's go."

"Just let me put these flowers in a vase…" Jacob just took the bouquet and threw them to my bed.

"Oh look, you found a place for your flowers. Now let's go." He grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the house.

Surprised at his eagerness, I laughed "Jacob. Slow down!"

"Come on Nessie," and he pulled my hand harder. Then, seconds later, the whole scenery changed. At first I was just passing by my living room, but then it changed to a beautiful meadow. There was a sunset in the horizon.

"Jacob…"

He took my hands and dragged me down to a blanket on the grass. "Nessie, come."

We just laid there, for the rest of the night, watching the starry night. I was in his arms, it felt…_right._

I turned my head towards him and saw his profile. He looked so happy. _Am I making him this happy?_ "Jacob, I love you." I told him. I meant it. I loved him so much, more than I've ever loved anyone ever before.

He turned his face towards mine. His eyes were twinkling, brighter than the star-filled sky above us. "I love you too, Renesme. Forever and ever….." His voice was soft and sincere. It was filled with love. Love for me. I smiled at the thought.

"That sounds nice." I gently put my head on his chest and faced him.

"It does, doesn't it?" He looked down at me, the biggest smile on his face, while rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He was beaming.

I nodded against his chest and took in a deep breath.

"Renesme?" He hesitated, his voice filled with nervousness. "I have to ask you something, something very important."

"What it is?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Will you mar-"

I woke suddenly. _Ugh, not again!_ Even though it was a good dream, it was just as bad. Reminding me of something I would never have. I put my hand to my heart again. It felt like it was breaking…_again. _I sighed. When was this ever going to end? Hopefully, this was _all_ just a nightmare and I'd soon wake up in Jacob's arms. But, it's not a nightmare. This is reality, a very sad reality.

"Renesme, come out here right now." It was father; his voice was full of authority. He sounded _angry._ His voice caught me by surprise. I didn't even hear his footsteps.

"Why should I?" I responded in a bratty voice, which is a first for me. I have never talked to my parents with such tone, except for one occasion. I crossed my arms over my chest. I started to swallow in my throat. I didn't want to say anything more offending to my dad, but my throat was stinging—it was stinging horribly.

"Renesme, I can read your thoughts, _remember._ At least come out and go hunt."

_When was the last time I hunted?_ Wow, it had to be weeks. I jumped up straight out of my bed, only thinking of the sharp pain in my throat.

I jumped off the bed and swung open the door and it hit the wall with a loud thump and fell to the ground. _Crap!_

"It's fine, Renesme." My dad said, "You need to go hunt."

I didn't look twice at the fallen door and ran straight to the back door, not seeing anyone around me. I jumped over the river and ran deeper into the forest. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I bumped into something. Was it a tree? Wow! I've never run into something before. I stepped back and realized it wasn't a tree. It was Jacob.

"Hi." He said weakly. He rose up a hand to wave slightly and then let it fall back while shaking his head. I could see the dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. He almost beat a vampire with those circles

I didn't say anything but just stared at the forest floor. I didn't _want_ to say anything. I had nothing to say, but I knew I had to say _something._ At least so I could get away from here.

I spoke evenly, "I have to eat."

"Renesme…." His voice was filled with sadness, regret, guilt.

"I have to eat." I repeated, a little bit louder this time.

"Okay……"

I ran right past him without a second look and found a group of elk nearby. It wasn't satisfying, but I drank it.

Jacob's Point Of View

She ran straight into me, not paying attention to where she was going. She took a second to process the hit, and then she step back a few feet. I didn't like the new distance she put between us.

"Hi." I said feebly. I raised my hand to wave to her and then put it back down. Feeling like a complete idiot I shook my head and just looked to her, she was looking toward the ground.

"I have to eat." Her voice said with no emotion.

"Renesme…" I couldn't let her fall through my fingers once more. This was the perfect opportunity, the perfect opportunity to make everything right again.

"I have to eat." I couldn't go against what she wanted. It was impossible and I would never do it.

She ran right past me in a flash, without a look back.

I looked toward her general direction. Maybe she would move on, but would _I_? Of course I wouldn't. Moving on from Nessie was impossible, but she deserves to be happy. And if letting her leave me and be with some she loved more was the right way to make her happy……..

But, I wouldn't give up. I would fight for her, _forever_.

Maybe Edward knew something that I didn't. He is the mind reader after all. Maybe there was something Renesme was not telling me. If there was something that she was hiding from me, Edward would be the only one who could tell me. I ran back to the main house.

"Edward?" I called once inside.

Bella's voice came from the large couch in the living room. "He's not here right now, he went hunting with………" Her voice was incredibly sad.

I walked over to her and saw that she was lying down, staring at something in her hands. As I looked closer, I realized it was the charm bracelet I gave her on graduation. The day seems ages ago. The diamond was left dangling as she held the small wooden wolf in her fingers.

"Hey, I thought you gave that to Renesme." I said smiling. Or at least trying to smile.

"Yeah, I did. She left it on her nightstand." She said with no emotion, still staring at the wooden carving.

"Oh." I sighed. So, she'd taken it off. _Did Nessie move on? _I took another look at Bella's face. "Bells, what's wrong?" I kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

She slowly turned to face me. "You're my best friend, Jacob. No matter what. You know that, right?"

"Of course, ditto." I tried to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.

"You're hurting too, I know you are. No matter how much you try to hide it. I know you love her."

I was silent. Nothing to say, nothing to think. I stared at her.

She continued, "When you first told me that you had imprinted on my daughter…I thought I was losing my best friend and giving my daughter away, far too soon. I wasn't too happy about that. Maybe…..I don't know, maybe I was a little jealous."

I laughed slightly at the memory.

"And I………….I realize now that it is meant to be. You two are meant to be together, nothing can change that Jacob. She'll come around, I promise…" A smile came across her face near the end, "…just like how Edward came around for me."

I held her hand and lifted her up off the couch and into a huge hug. I learned to ignore the smell. It didn't bother me _that_ much anymore. "Thanks Bells."

She backed off slightly and reached behind her to retrieve the fallen bracelet. She lifted it up and handed it to me, "I'll get it back on her." I told her.

"Yeah, you will." She smiled and laughed her high soprano laugh.

I gave her one last hug before Edward walked in the room. Now I had to get back to my main mission: getting my love back.

************************************************************************

I didn't even get a chance to ask to talk before he had suggested it. We went out onto the front porch and sat on the railing.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something, and I'm not particularly sure Nessie would want you to know, but it's for the best." He paused, thinking.

"Okay." I tried to be patient, waiting for him to continue.

"Nessie has been having some dreams that………that I think will explain a lot." He didn't wait to tell me. "The first, she seemed to imagine you with _another girl_. She seemed to think you are going to leave her for someone else. Someone she imagined to be much better then herself. And the second, she seemed to imagine……imagine you asking her to get married. However, I myself am not sure if you were asking for her hand in marriage. She woke up right in the middle of your question. I guess she wouldn't believe you if you were to ask her. So, maybe you weren't going to propose, maybe you were. Who knows?" He babbled, which was a little un-Edward. "Personally, I'm disappointed in her…and in you too."

"Why? What did she do?" I said, defending her.

"She shouldn't be having these thoughts, especially in her dreams. Dreams are supposed to be wonderful, not something to haunt her. She should be listening to her heart. She knows the truth, but for some reason, she's _not_ listening to her heart. She's avoiding it, locking it away. Plus, if she's having doubts, then you're not making yourself clear on why and how you want her." Edward explained.

"Edward, you and I both know that I love her……..I would die for her." I spoke sincerely.

"Jacob, as much as I am not fond of you being with my daughter, in _any _way at all, I do know it. Bella knows it. _Everyone _knows it. But there's only one person, the most important person ever, who _doesn't._"

"Nessie." I said to myself, though I knew he heard me.

"Exactly. Honestly, your love for her doesn't mean anything if she's not convinced. I know she loves you too, so you should probably let her know that you know it too."

"That's what I've been trying to do, but she keeps pushing me away!" I almost shouted in frustration.

"Because you let her push you away. You need to hold on tight for her. Never cower behind. Sometimes what she thinks she wants or tells you she wants is exactly the opposite of what her heart is telling her."

I swallowed hard. I lowed my head to look at my hands in my hands beside me as I felt my eyes water but I held back the tears, not let the sadness sink in.

"Jacob," He continued. "You need to tell her about Bella."

I snapped my head back up in surprise, "Are you insane!? What would that do? She'd only get angrier with me!"

"Jacob………first of all she is and was never angry with you, she only hates herself." He took a deep, unneeded breath. "And second of all, you need to tell her about imprinting first, then Bella. Trust me, I know my daughter. All she cares about is having you back. Knowing that she'll always have you, everything else will disappear. She'll feel like she's complete and she _definitely_ knows that your feelings for _my_ wife are over, and vice-versa. Plus, you can never go wrong with honesty."

"This honesty stuff isn't worth it if I'm going to lose her."

"And having her won't be worth it if you can't tell her _everything._"

"Okay," I surrendered, "when?" I asked him, he knew exactly what I meant.

"Tomorrow. Let me and Bella talk to her first."

"Sure." I couldn't hide my smile. There was a chance that everything was going to work out. I would have Renesme back and we would never be apart ever again. Though, it will be hard to tell her about imprinting _and_ me and Bella's past in one evening.

"Thanks Ed." I told him sincerely.

"No problem, Jake." His casual tone told me that he was happy to that I was getting back together with my love, something I never thought would happen. But we were in the same position; we wanted her to be happy. Maybe he even wanted _me_ to be happy.

I stepped back into the house and found Alice immediately. We had a date to plan.

**Please Review, because the more reviews the faster I update!! Check out ****Renesme and Jacob's Story Deleted Scenes!!!**


	13. The Realization

**Hey guys! It's your favorite author in the world, ME! Haha……jk! Sorry it took a while to update, hope you love it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

RPOV

After I finished hunting, I headed back home. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to talk to my family and Jacob is out of my life, I guess for good.

As I reached the house Dad came out the back door. He walked over to me, "That's not true Renesme." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can't hide anything from a mind-reading father, he'll never be out of your life Ness."

"Oh," I sat down on a patch of grass, "that."

Then mom came out too. "Ness, your father and I would like to talk to you."

"About?" I asked looking up at them.

They looked at each other first, not knowing what to say. "We are not sure how to tell you," Mom said.

"So, just say it."

Mom came to sit by my side and Dad on my other, he said something first, "You know, Jacob really loves you."

I sighed. "No, he doesn't. He is still obviously still hung over about his first love." I paused and then mumbled to myself, "Apparently, I'm not as good as she was whoever she was."

My mom looked worried. I didn't know why. Then she said, "Jacob can explain."

"Mom, Dad, don't. Don't stick up for him. You're supposed to be on _my_ side." I half yelled, starting to get angry with the both of them.

"But Rene—" She started, but I cut her off.

"No mom, I really don't want to talk about it." I looked straight ahead of me.

"Renesme," Dad said, "at least give Jacob a _chance_ to explain. There are no sides. We're all here, on one side."

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys know more about this than you should?" I gave them a questioning look.

"Great question, a question to ask to Jacob," Dad said, standing up quickly.

"At least give the boy an opportunity and see him tomorrow evening," Mom said.

I was about to ask what tomorrow evening was but I didn't, knowing if I did my parents would either be even more cryptic or I'd have to sit here even longer. "Fine," I huffed. I stood up and walked back into the woods. However, I didn't stray too far.

When my parents walked back into the house, I heard them talking to each other. I suspected the thought they could talk in a low enough voice that I couldn't hear, but I heard them loud and clear.

"_Edward, how do you think Nessie will take the news?"_

"_A little bit harder when I first saw it, love."_

"_I don't want her to be mad at me, or at Jacob."_

"_Love, what happened between the two of you was no one's fault. Not even Jacob's. The two of you are obviously very close."_

"_Edward, I could lose her as a daughter."_

"_You and I both knew that Jacob liked you at that time. Who would have thought that you would've fallen in love with him too?"_

"_I broke Jacob's heart. Now, I might break Nessie's heart too."_

"_Love, stop blaming yourself for this. Everything will be alright."_

"_Have you ever wondered what life would have been like? If I chose Jacob instead of you?"_

"_I thank the heavens every single day that you chose me and not some mutt."_

"What?!" I screamed out so loud, causing the world around me to shake. My scream alone almost shattered the house.

My parents ran straight to me, "Nessie, what happened?"

Jacob—all of a sudden—appeared behind me. "What's going on? When I heard Nessie scream, I ran here as fast as I could."

I turned around to challenge him, "I bet if it was my mother who screamed, you probably would have ran twice as fast."

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" My mother and Jacob asked at exactly the same time.

I just ran, went to my room, went to my bed, and cried—cried as much as a half vampire could. But I didn't fall asleep, I felt like I couldn't sleep my brain was too busy.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, worse came and slapped me in the face. I…I couldn't process or make sense of anything and everything that was happening.

I heard footsteps approaching and I waited for the knock so that I could yell at whoever it was but there was no knock. The door swung right open and in stepped Jacob.

"Renesme, I can't stand this."

I didn't say anything just sat up in shock. He stayed standing a foot away from the door.

"I can't stand the fact that you won't talk to me or even look at me. I hate that you have no explanations, and I hate that I never have a chance to give them to you. I hate that you're crying because of me. I hate that you think I don't love you. I hate that you think I may love someone else. I hate that--" I stood up from the bed, walked right up to him and placed my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Jacob…..though I hate all those things too, it doesn't change the fact that they're true."

He held up his hand to take mine off his mouth. "Just let me explain…….please."

"I don't want an expla--" I cut myself off when I saw the sad expression in his eyes and knew that I couldn't escape this for long. "When?" I sighed.

His face lit up slightly. "Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up, round 6?"

"Sure. Now, I'd like to be alone, so……."

"Sure, sure." He was all giddy now. "Sleep well my love." He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I plopped down on my bed, not any happier or less confused than before.

************************************************************************

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't even wait two seconds before jumping out of my bed and running down the stairs. I was feeling extremely excited for some reason, I was jumping up and down when I got to the living room. Alice and Jasper were the only ones there.

"Renesme! Want me to give you a makeover?" She asked excitedly.

I suddenly felt very gracious and even more excited. I looked toward Jasper.

"Jasper, stop it!" I told him but my large smile never left my face and my voice was high pitched and hyper.

"Sorry, she bribed me." He said.

I felt my emotion fade slightly, to a more of expected mood. Just last night I was upset. It wouldn't be logical if I was happy the next morning. Then I felt everything hit me at once. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Failure. Hope. Love.

"Renesme," Uncle Jasper said, "your emotions are too much. It's making me feel uncomfortable. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"No Uncle Jazz, I need this. These are my feelings. Besides, what did Aunt Alice bribe with you this time? You already have millions of dollars." I told him.

He seemed very embarrassed at this point. "She didn't exactly bribe me with _money._" He looked down and fidgeted with his hands, something I saw vampires do rarely.

"Umm, gross. Too much information." I said uncomfortably.

"About that makeover…" Alice quickly changed the subject.

"Alice, I'm not even going." I admitted.

They both looked extremely shocked.

"Why?!" She whined. "But- but….you told him you would go!" She accused. "You need an explanation, and this is the perfect time for him to give you one."

I shook my head roughly. Alice's face looked distant, like she was looking right through me to something else.

"I can't look into your future to see if you are going or not." She murmured annoyed. "Nessie, you _have _to go." She pleaded.

"And if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"You at least owe him at this one conversation."

I felt my anger rising and before I knew it I was yelling. "Yeah?! Well what about what he owes me?!"

"He's trying to tell you, and make you feel better, but you keep shutting him out."

I felt much calmer all of the sudden. I turned to face Jasper,"Uncle Jazz, please, stop trying to calm me down. I want to feel this anger. Jacob had his chance, and now he may lose it." I pushed right past the calm blanket that he had pulled over me.

"Don't do this to him, Ness."

"Why can't _mom_ just go out on a date with him?" I screamed agitated.

"Please Nessie, everything will make sense once you let Jacob in."

I hated this. Everyone trying me to be on _his_ side, but I _was_ all too eager to have everything make sense. "Fine!" I huffed and started to stomp up the stairs to Alice's room. "You can help me get ready, but nothing too extreme."

"Just like her mother," Aunt Alice whispered to Uncle Jazz.

**REVIEW!!!!!!..............pwease :( **


	14. The 'Date'

**Okay so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I personally think it's not that good but please tell me if you like it!! And check out my new story ****My Little Nudger****.**

Alice was planning on going all out. But I managed to only have my hair done and the smallest amount of makeup applied to my face. She also insisted on me wearing a skimpy black dress. It was strapless and went to about mid-thigh. Way to short for my style but I didn't care. This horrible night would soon be over and then I'd change.

After more bickering about whether or not to apply eyeliner, which she won to my dismay, I headed downstairs to find Jacob—who stood at the end of the stairs.

"You look beautiful. Come on," he said, chipper. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the back door before I could even say goodbye to Alice.

We walked into the forest, I didn't even notice where we were walking. I was only seeing him walking next to me, smelling his smell, touching his hand, I have missed him so much……..more than I've ever missed anything, _ever_. And I couldn't stand the fact that it was my fault that I had to miss him. But than again, it wasn't all my own. It was hisand _hers_, my _mom._

I squared my shoulders suddenly, stuck up my chin and looked straight ahead. My walk turned into more of a stomp, but I didn't take my hand from his. No matter how upset I was, I couldn't deny the fact that the warmth of his hand against mine was the best feeling in the world. I had to take advantage of this feeling as much as I could before it was over.

I tried to figure out where we were and where we were going but I couldn't. Everything was unfamiliar; I looked around and only saw green and fog. We were in the woods, but you couldn't really call it a forest because the trees were very scarce, leaving small meadows every ten yards or so………

He suddenly stopped walking and dropped my hand to stand in front of me. I stopped my stomp-walk before I ran into him. I just stared at his face, confused.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He commanded. He put his hands in front of him, gesturing for me to stop.

I nodded and he ran away into the fog. I felt so alone. The feeling was too familiar for my liking. I was about to step forward, but he was back before I could move my foot.

"Okay, come on." He took my hand again and led me into a patch of trees and shrubs. I weaved in and out trying not to ruin my dress but then again, I didn't really care about the dress. I was concentrating on not tripping over roots that when I looked up from the ground I didn't know what to expect. I gasped and the wind was knocked right out of me. I looked up at Jacob, he was smiling and looking at the beautiful meadow before us.

"It's…..it's beautiful." I stuttered.

I didn't take my eyes off of him when he spoke, "It's alright….I've seen more beautiful things." The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was missing something. I blushed, a horrible trait I inherited from my mother, and stepped closer to the beautiful meadow. Determined to stay mad at him, I surveyed the area. The trees were in a perfect circle surrounding a large area of grass. There are flowers in patches throughout the area. They are stunning. Beautiful colors of reds, purples, and yellows. In the center, there was a large hammock. It hung off two wooden posts and only hung a foot or two from the ground. Nothing else was there, except a red, fleece blanket lying on the hammock.

The simplicity of everything made it the most amazing thing I've ever seen. He kept my hand as he was walked forward slowly and sat down. I, hesitantly, sat next to him on the hammock.

"I love you, Renesme." His face was serious, voice deep.

"I lov—" I was so used to saying 'I love you, too' that I had to stop myself. I looked into the surrounding forest, embarrassed by my slight showing of weakness.

I felt his hot fingers on my cheek moving my head so I had to look at him. "You must promise me that you will at least listen to what I have to say, if nothing else." He told me. I moved his hand from my face ignoring the rejection in his eyes.

"I promise." It couldn't hurt to just listen. But after I said it, I realized it could hurt. It could hurt much more than I expected.

"Renesme, it _was_ your mother." He told me sadly, guiltily, like he was admitting a crime. Which in my eyes, it was a crime. It should be a crime when a boy breaks a girl's heart.

"I kn-……….how- how could you not tell me Jacob?" I stuttered, I was completely hurt, I felt betrayed.

"Because I knew that you would be even more hurt if you knew before…….okay nothing could make it hurt _less_. But, I can explain everything." He spoke fast, eager to defend himself.

I waited for him to explain himself, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he would never be able to make this right again. I bit down on my bottom lip, holding back the tears.

He leaned closer, "You know that before you were born, your mother and I were friends."

I said sarcastically, "Yeah, justfr-." He placed a finger on my mouth to silence me.

"Let me finish. Do you know about the time when your dad left?"

I nodded, curious to see where this was going.

"Your dad left her for quite some time. Your mom was so broken hearted….she felt like she wasn't good enough for him. Good enough for anyone…."

"But dad did it in order to protect mom." I reminded him. "It wasn't betrayal or lack of interest. He loved her, _loves_ her.

"I know. But she and I didn't know that until after he came back. Besides, she was in even more danger with his disappearance than with his company."

"Okay…so what does that have to do with anything, Jacob?"

"While Edward was gone, like I said before, Bella had a broken heart. I missing piece to her puzzle, if you want to make it cliché. Bella felt lonely and unwanted. One day, your grandfather, Charlie, decided Bella might be better off in Florida with her mother. She got mad at Charlie for wanting to send her away. She obviously didn't want to leave. So in order for Bella to stay, she became slightly more _social, _she visited me. I was so happy that Bella wanted to hang out with me. Every single day that we were together, we got closer and closer. But the closer we got, the more dangerous my feelings got for her."

"Did you love her?" I asked, whispering. Who was I kidding, of course he did. He saw my face change to an angrier expression and he started to shout slightly.

"Yes, I did fall in love with your mother. Yes, she did fall in love with me too. Do we feel bad about it? YES! But at that time, Edward was gone! She couldn't wait for him forever. As a matter of fact, Edward wasn't even planning on coming back."

"So it's okay because he wasn't there?! Well let me remind you Jacob, my dad _did _come back. Dad came back and you still love her!"

"Right. Nessie, I want you to know the truth: If Edward didn't come back, I would have tried to win Bella's heart. I would've proposed and everything. I would've won her. I was upset when I found out that she still chose Edward over me. I mean, he left her, I wouldn't do that…..But a part of me was also happy that Bella chose Edward over me."

I was speechless.

"You're the reason, Renesme. Without their marriage, I would have never fallen in love with you. I was also happy because Bella seemed a lot happier with Edward than she ever was with me. Of course that hurt, but there's one thing in life you learn to accept, whether you like it or not: when you love someone, you learn to make their feelings come before yours."

As he said it I felt horrible. I'd only been thinking about myself the whole time. Not caring a scrap about the man I loved, yes I loved him, not enough though. I placed my hand lightly on his chest over his heart. A single tear dropped from my cheek. "Did she break it?"

"Well, yeah. But if _you_ broke it, I can guarantee you that the feeling would be much worse." He laughed lightly at the end but I could hear the falseness. It wasn't a laughing matter and he knew it.

"Jacob, stop it." I commanded my voice soft, gentle.

"Stop what?"

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Just leave me and be over with it." I was staring at my hands in my lap.

"Oh, Nessie. I've told you everything that can convince you that I love you _so_ much more than my mother. So, this isn't about her is it? What's _really_ bothering?"

Two of his hands wrapped around one of mine. I looked up at him. How could I explain what was bothering me? "It never seemed real…..I mean I've known you since forever, always the best big brother I could ever ask for. And then I grew up in a matter of just a few years. And I realized that I loved you far before I even knew what love was. When you told me you loved _me_ I'd never felt so overjoyed, relived to know that you'd never leave. I'd be able to keep you and never have to let you go. Then I knew that would never be the truth, I've learned through my parents and Sam and Leah that sometimes love didn't matter as much as I thought it did. Sometimes someone could let it go. I guess---I guess I was so afraid of having a broken heart I let you give me one. I love you Jacob but I can't stand being with you when I'd just be waiting for the day when I'd never see you again and -"

"Renesme, I imprinted on you."

I kissed him. Our lips moved together beautifully, my hands wound in his hair and his ran down my back. It was the most passionate kiss ever shared between two people. "So," I mumbled against his lips, "You're not leaving?"

"Never." He whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise…………."

As he lay down he pulled me on top of him. I pulled away slightly to look at him, "Why do you have to be so damn irresistible."

"I can't answer that, it's a secret." His voice was incredibly sexy.

I gave in and leaned in to kiss him again.....

We laid on the hammock, I was leaning my head onto his chest. Tonight was rushed, completely unexpected. And everything was solved was the truth was unveiled but I knew it wasn't over. Something had to go wrong next, nothing was this simple.

"Nothing will happen, Ness." Jacob told me, his voice soothing.

I looked up at him confused but soon realized how he knew. My hand was lying on his cheek. I chuckled slightly; I hadn't used my power in……_forever. _I settled into his arms. When I got cold he brought the blanket around me and I soon fell asleep.

**Please, please, please review.**


	15. The End

**Okay, I am not writing any more than this chapter and it's short so deal with it! And enjoy of course. (: **

I woke up to find Jacob still asleep beside me. I laid my head back on his chest. So, he loved me…he really loved me. Well of course he does he imprinted on me. But, what if that was only because of the imprint? What if he really didn't love me? What if…? I cut myself off. He loves you Renesme! I told myself. He imprinted on you because he loves you, not the other way around. I sighed in content.

So, I guess all of my previous worries were unnecessary. How could I ever think that he loved my mother rather than me? Because even though it was completely crazy, last night he convinced me that he loves me just as much as I loved him.

"Nessie?" A soft voice spoke. "Are you up?"

I lifted my head to look at his beautiful face inches away from mine. He smiled down at me, with one of those Jacob smiles that shined like the sun.

"Good Morning, Jacob." I greeted, smiling.

He pulled me up to lay above him and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, it held no sense of urgency only love. He held me there for several more minutes before I broke away.

"I love you." I stated. "And I'm so sorry for freaking out on you like that."

"It's in the past, Ness. I love you, too." He pulled me in for a quick peck.

"So…now that you've told me you've imprinted you also have to admit, you've been pining for me." I smiled teasingly.

"It's been a rough few years." He nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for the wait." I laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

"I'd wait forever."

I just took a second to stare at his beautiful features, wondering how I had ever gotten so lucky. When he stomach started to growl we both laughed as I rolled of him, forgetting we we're on a hammock. With a thud, I landed on the ground.

"Renesme!" He rolled off also, falling onto the ground next to me.

I just laughed and a sense of warmness spread throughout me when he started to laugh, too. I don't think I've ever been this happy and content. My life was completely and utterly amazing and perfect. I had a wonderful family that loved me and that I loved in return. I was healthy and wonderfully happy. And of course I had my Jacob. My amazing, beautiful, caring, loving, smart, sensitive, wonderful Jacob that lied next to me in the grass, laughing.

Hopefully my life would remain this perfect. Or maybe become even better, was that even possible? I suddenly had a thought of me holding a tiny baby in my arms, with Jacob standing next to me smiling down at our beautiful baby.

I realized that my hand was on Jacob's arm. I looked up to my face, did he see that? He just looked back at me smiling and nodding. I scooted closer to him so his arms were wrapped around me.

This was all I needed, my Jacob. As long as I had him I would be content, and the happiest girl on the earth.


End file.
